


Café

by Lynette_Vongola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_Vongola/pseuds/Lynette_Vongola
Summary: Fue en esa cafetería que su historia de amor comenzó, como un suave susurro del viento.





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: JK Rowling c:
> 
> Esta historia participa del Festival Top!Draco: Alternative Universe 2016
> 
> Promocionado por las paginas We Love Drarry y I Love Bottom Harry

Su primer encuentro fue una casualidad. Draco Malfoy, heredero de la ilustre familia Malfoy y estudiante de último año de Finanzas en la prestigiosa universidad de Oxford, acostumbraba ir a la cafetería regentada por su mejor amigo, el italiano Blaise Zabini.

La cafetería era hermosa y muy prestigiosa, de piso negro pulido y paredes de mármol blancas, mesas de vidrio y cuadros llenos de paisajes conmovedores. Cubiertos únicos en su clase puesto que eran exclusivamente encargados para el lugar.

Todo allí era perfecto, excepto un cliente.

Sweaters grandes y descoloridos, pantalones raídos de colores oscuros y zapatillas deshilachadas acompañadas de unas gafas horrendas que cubrían un pálido rostro delgado.

Dicho cliente se sentaba en la misma mesa todos los días a las tres en punto, ordenaba un cappuccino y observaba por la ventana con aire melancólico unos minutos antes de sacar un cuaderno de dibujo y ponerse a garabatear sin descanso, ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

A veces terminaría su café y llamaría a un camarero para traerle uno nuevo, a veces lo dejaría por la mitad o simplemente no lo tomaba.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto el rubio de ojos grises a su amigo moreno. Blaise echo un vistazo en dirección a su peculiar cliente y se encogió de hombros, claramente sin saberlo.

Hermione Granger, una de las camareras (cabello castaño envuelto en un moño desordenado y dientes delanteros demasiado grandes) le respondió con suavidad mientras dejaba el café espresso delante de Draco.

-Nunca dijo su nombre, y solo usa dinero en efectivo… Nosotros lo llamamos "Señor Cappuccino" –la muchacha hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó silenciosamente.

Draco frunció el entrecejo intrigado, perdió el aliento cuando el chico tuvo que sacarse las gafas por un segundo.

Verde.

Verde brillante, como un par de esmeraldas, pómulos suaves y boca de tono melocotón, cabello negro despeinado y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

El heredero Malfoy permaneció en un silencio aturdido, sin comprender en realidad lo que había ocurrido.

Su corazón latía con velocidad, como su estuviera tratando de ganar una carrera y sus pálidas mejillas se encendieron en rojo.

Blaise sonrió con secreta diversión al ver el rostro embotado de su amigo y se alejó para atender a un recién llegado.

Al parecer su tienda seria el escenario de una historia de amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Le gusta dibujar –comento Blaise dejando una copa de café helado frente al rubio, Draco no había dejado de acechar al Señor Cappuccino desde que lo vio sin gafas. El joven de gélidos ojos grises se fijó en él.

-¿Quién? –pregunto con fingido desinterés, simulando observar a Luna Lovegood, otra de las camareras (chica extraña, pero sus pastelillos parecían estar hecho por manos de dioses), Blaise encaro una ceja con aire burlón.

-Oh, nadie –se mordió los labios con fuerza para no reír cuando Ginny Weasley (hermana menor de su Bartender, Bill Weasley) se acercó al moreno y empezó a coquetearle con descaro. Draco Malfoy se erizo en su asiento cuando vio al pequeño chico sonrojarse y tartamudear con el rostro lleno de pánico, sus brazos cubriendo obstinadamente el cuaderno.

-Zorra –gruño el rubio levantándose y caminando (más bien se veía como una pantera acechando a su presa) directo hacia ellos, lucho para no estremecerse cuando esos ojos, tan verdes, se fijaron en él con súplica.

Ginevra lo miro confundida, su garra derecha con las uñas pintadas de rosa brillante presionando insistentemente el muslo delgado del otro niño.

-Aléjate –siseo con tanta frialdad y desdén que la chica se estremeció, separándose del chico de ojos verdes como si quemara. La bruja pelirroja se escabulló hacia la salida mientras que el moreno dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Gris y verde se cruzaron en una lucha silenciosa antes de que el menor sonriera con timidez.

-Mi nombre es Draco –se presentó el rubio estirando una mano. El chico pareció sorprendido y un poco sospechoso pero luego estiro su propia mano con vacilación, estrechándola con la de Draco.

-Soy Harry –ofreció en voz baja, sus ojos brillaron mientras que Draco mostraba su propia sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte Harry – ronroneó, amando como se sentía saber el nombre de su obsesión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco entro con paso apresurado a la cafetería e ignoro a Blaise, mas ocupado con buscar a Harry con la mirada, el joven de ojos verdes estaba tomando un sorbo de cappuccino, pero tan pronto vio al rubio lo dejo en la mesa y cerro el cuaderno de dibujo sonriendo en su dirección.

El heredero Malfoy no pudo resistirlo y estrecho al más joven (por un mes, ya que el cumpleaños de Harry era en julio y el de Draco en junio) entre sus brazos, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando los delgados brazos de Harry rodearon su cintura y el dulce rostro se acomodó en su pecho.

-Draco –suspiro Harry acurrucándose en el regazo del rubio y tomando un sorbo de su café mientras que Malfoy pedía su habitual espresso, una de sus manos acariciando cariñosamente el cabello de Harry, que a pesar de verse como un nido de pájaros era muy suave.

A todas luces parecían una enamorada pareja, pero ellos eran solo amigos. Poco sabían sobre las apuestas que corrían entre las camareras y los demás clientes habituales sobre quien se declararía primero y cuando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ganador había sido Blaise Zabini, obviamente.

El italiano era un hombre observador y nativo del país de la pasión, era casi un instinto saber sobre el amor.

La declaración había ocurrido tres meses después de la primera vez que se hablaron.

Harry estaba en el regazo de Draco (como siempre) contemplando a la nada con aire pensativo mientras que el rubio ojeaba una revista en silencio.

-Draco- llamo Harry girándose hacia el rubio, el muchacho observo en dirección al moreno solo para sentir los suaves labios estrellándose contra los suyos con cierta sorpresa.

Una sonrisa salvaje se abrió paso en los labios del hombre mientras que un ruborizado Harry escondía su rostro entre sus manos, Draco se mordió el labio inferior mientras que con una mano apartaba las de Harry y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

-Mío –murmuro posesivamente antes de reclamar los dulces labios con sabor a café en un beso apasionado, con su lengua explorando cada rincón y marcando territorio.

Harry gimió en voz baja cuando las manos de Draco rodearon su cintura y lo giro para hacerlo quedar sentado a horcajadas, Los labios del rubio abandonaron los suyos a favor de saborear el delicioso cuello que se exponía a él.

-Draco –jadeo azorado el moreno, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Draco y con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y la vergüenza.

-Se mi novio –exigió el rubio, metiendo una de sus manos debajo de la sudadera gris de Harry –no permitas que nadie más te toque –mascullo dejando un visible chupetón en su cuello.

-No soy una cosa -balbuceó Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero sin resistirse demasiado.

-No, eres mi amante –ronroneo Draco acariciando seductoramente uno de sus pezones. Harry jadeo y se arqueo hacia Draco, ansioso de más contacto.

-Ejem, estamos felices por ustedes…pero este es un lugar público –Blaise decidió intervenir cuando se dio cuenta de que olvidaron el lugar donde se encontraban. Las mujeres presentes en el local abuchearon en su dirección, decepcionadas de perderse el espectáculo.

Harry dejo escapar un chirrido avergonzado mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Draco que solo los fulminó con la mirada antes de levantarse (Harry en sus brazos) y caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras hacia el piso superior donde se encontraba el apartamento de Blaise.

-Cuando termines cambia mis sabanas y ventila la habitación –exclamo con burla, soltando una carcajada ante el indignado grito de su cliente y la maldición de su mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco observo el asiento vacío con un silencio aturdido, miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.

Media hora y Harry aun no aparecía, trato de llamarlo pero la línea estaba cortada. Compartió una mirada preocupada con Blaise, algo no estaba bien.

Harry nunca faltaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana, una maldita semana. Draco estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Su novio había desaparecido sin avisar y nadie había oído hablar de él.

Sumándole a eso, el rubio no tenía idea de donde Harry estudiaba o donde vivía.

Le irritaba no saberlo todo sobre su amante.

Draco salió de sus pensamiento cuando la chica Granger entro a toda prisa, su brazo en un cabestrillo y jadeando con cansancio.

-Harry..esta..hospital –jadeo pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. El rubio empalideció antes de cernirse sobre ella exigiendo una explicación.

Hermione recupero el aliento y le dijo que fue al hospital para revisar su brazo enyesado cuando a su doctor, Neville Longboothom, lo llamaron debido a una emergencia a causa del Joven Harry Potter.

-Dijeron…que necesitaban un riñón –tartamudeo apoyándose en Luna, que le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza en un intento de consolarla.

Draco dio media vuelta y salió como un vendaval, sus pasos apresurados guiándolo directo a su Ferrari negro, la expresión en su rostro era grave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se encontraba en la cama con el rostro pálido y la respiración forzada, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, el dolor se cernía en sus facciones.

Neville observo los análisis con expresión grave. Antes de girarse hacia su paciente con expresión de tristeza.

-La diálisis no seguirá funcionando por mucho tiempo, intentaremos conseguirte un riñón compatible, pero sabes que las listas de espera son largas…y no tienes dinero suficiente para...-se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un alto hombre rubio entro, la enfermera Pomfrey despotricaba a sus espaldas, disgustada por su bárbaro comportamiento.

-Draco –murmuro Harry con debilidad, sentándose en la cama.

-Tu pequeño, tonto imprudente –gruño el rubio apartando al Doctor de un brusco empujón y encerrando a Harry en un feroz abrazo- ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme algo tan importante?

-No quería que te preocuparas, no quiero ser una molestia –dijo el moreno con expresión tozuda. Draco rodó los ojos y se separó ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para poder observarlo por completo.

Pálido, aún más delgado de lo normal, ojeroso. Esto no era una simple enfermedad.

Se volvió hacia el doctor y le exigió saber el expediente médico de su amante.

-Insuficiencia renal terminal –proporciono el medico con el rostro en blanco, ignorando la suplicante mirada de su paciente –necesitamos un riñón rápido o Harry no va a durar mucho tiempo.

Draco cerró los ojos e inspiro profundamente antes de sacar su teléfono.

-¿Draco que estas...? –Harry cortó su pregunta cuando el otro hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Padre, necesito que llames a Severus. Mi novio necesita un riñón, ahora –exigió imperiosamente, su rostro era una expresión en blanco.

-¡Draco! –Jadeó el moreno en completo shock – no puedes hacer eso, no puedo pagar algo así. Sabes que los Dursley se gastaron toda mi herencia y…- se vio interrumpido cuando unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos de manera dominante.

-Déjame cuidar de ti –pidió el rubio en voz baja, Harry observo sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación e impotencia y su corazón se derritió.

-Está bien –suspiro dejándose caer contra el pecho del heredero Malfoy. Draco sonrió triunfante.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Enfermeras y médicos gritaban órdenes con urgencia, entrando y saliendo de la habitación, empapados en sangre.

Draco observaba en la esquina con expresión de pánico absoluto. Severus Snape, director del hospital y cirujano encargado del trasplante se acercó a zancadas hacia Draco, su rostro amargo era incluso más grave ahora.

-No es compatible, su cuerpo lo rechaza…no podremos conseguir otro riñón en tan poco tiempo –informo, ignorando su ropa negra cubierta de sangre. Si, Snape era el único doctor en el mundo que usaba negro en un hospital.

Draco se dejó caer en el suelo con expresión aturdida.

-..Harry…v-va.. a –su tartamudeo fue cortado por la respuesta contundente del hombre más viejo.

-Va a morir a menos que alguien venga a decirnos que quiere donar su riñón en las próximas horas –Explico y dando media vuelta para volver al quirófano solo para que una mano se aferrara al borde de su uniforme.

-Llévate el mio –dijo en voz baja, pero con determinación – le donare uno de mis riñones a Harry.

-Suficiente. Esto no es una broma Draco –gruño el hombre alejando la mano de un manotazo- entiendo que estés encariñado con el niño, pero…-

-Es mi maldito riñón y voy a dárselo a la persona que amo, así que sácalo o haré que alguien más lo haga –siseo bruscamente, sus ojos grises brillantes de determinación- no voy a dejar que Harry muera. Él es mío.

Snape suspiro y se llevó una mano al rostro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡POMFREY! TENEMOS UN RIÑÓN –grito a la enfermera que estaba saliendo del quirófano.

La mujer parpadeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise dio un manotazo al rubio que dormitaba en una cama de hospital, sus ojos violetas brillantes de la ira.

-Idiota –le gruño pasándole una bandeja llena de comida liviana y saludable. Dios sabe que la comida del hospital es capaz de matarte en un descuido.

-Yo también te quiero Blaise –respondió con altivez antes de comenzar a comer.

-¿Cómo lo tomo Harry? –pregunto el italiano echando un vistazo a la otra cama, donde el moreno de ojos verdes dormía pacíficamente.

-Me grito por dos horas y me lanzo el florero que la chica Granger le trajo –informo desinteresado. Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona.

-Es una persona razonable, a diferencia de idiotas que donan sus órganos sin pensar –dijo con falsa amabilidad agraciada antes de pasarle un cuaderno a Draco.

-Este es el cuaderno de dibujo de Harry, tiene cosas bastante interesantes allí –sonrió sardónico antes de levantarse y alborotar el cabello de Harry, que seguía dormido- ve a la cafetería cuando te recuperes, los clientes extrañan su telenovela en la vida real.

Draco bufo ante el comentario antes de fijar su completa atención en el cuaderno, comenzando a mirarlo una vez comprobó que Harry aún estaba dormido y se quedó sin aliento.

Los dibujos eran preciosos, detallados y bellamente retratados. Algunos eran lugares, como playas o parques, montañas y laderas. Harry se encontraba en ellos y abajo en una caligrafía descuidada estaban relatos de las cosas que Harry deseaba hacer en esos lugares.

Draco observo atentamente cada dibujo hasta que llego a uno en específico que logro hacer que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Era el mismo, en diferentes poses y con diferentes expresiones. Pero todas ellas eran en su asiento en la cafetería.

-Oh..Harry, nunca voy a dejarte ir –prometió estirando una mano para alcanzar a su compañero y acariciar suavemente su rostro dormido.

El moreno sonrió en su sueño y se acurruco más en dirección a Draco, inconsciente de la promesa.


End file.
